


Welcome to the 21st Century

by Kaitie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: Steve finds out that his cyber-stalking may not have been as secret as he thought...





	Welcome to the 21st Century

“Hey Cap, whatcha doing?” Clint asked, plopping onto the couch next to Steve. He couldn’t help but smile at the way Steve was staring at his phone so intently, scrolling through photos on the screen.

“I’ve heard about Instagram so much, I figured I’d see what the big deal was.”

“Oh yeah?” Clint said, leaning over to take a look.

Steve snatched the phone away, but not before Clint saw who the pictures had featured.

“Cyber stalking Stark, huh?” Clint chuckled.

“No, it’s not like that –”

“Chill, its fine. Stalk away, your secret is safe with me. I get it. More than you might think.”

Steve saw Clint’s gaze flick across the room to where Bruce was chatting with Coulson. He smiled gently at Clint, “You could tell him you know, I think you guys would be perfect for each other.”

Clint just raised an eyebrow in response. “Uh huh, and you could tell Stark that you’re mooning over his Instagram, but here we are.”

“Touché.”

“Ok” Clint said, getting up. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ve gotta go finish up some paperwork that may be just a little late.”

“I’m sure” Steve laughed.

“Well, enjoy. Just don’t go liking all of his pictures or anything” he joked, gesturing at the phone.

Steve’s face went white. “Why, is that bad?” he asked, voice suddenly tight.

Clint tried not to laugh at the panic on Steve’s face. He dropped back down on the couch, trying to be reassuring. “I mean, it’s not bad…”

“But?”

“It’s just one of those things. It’s fine to like his pictures, of course. But if you just go through and like everything, or a picture from like, 4 years ago –“

“Oh my god” Steve groaned, his head dropping back to rest against the couch. “So embarrassing.”

Clint couldn’t help smiling, it was just too cute. “It can’t be that bad, I’m sure.”

Steve thrust the phone at him and Clint saw the photo was of Tony, about to go onstage to give some speech. From 3 years ago. And there was the red heart, proclaiming Steve’s love.

“Ok, it’s not great” Clint laughed. “But maybe he won’t even notice. God know what kind of things he has happening on that phone of his, I’m sure Instagram isn’t at the top of his priorities. How many pictures did you like?”

“A lot” Steve said, wincing. “I didn’t know it’d tell him every time.”

Clint scrolled through some of the feed, seeing all the red hearts fly by.

“Yeah, maybe you should just go over there and declare your love now. Might be less embarrassing that way.”

“Thanks, real helpful, Barton.”

“You can try to unlike some of them? Maybe then he won’t know. Or it could be too late, I really don’t know. Sorry man, good luck.”

Clint tossed him the phone with a shrug and gave him a supportive pat on the shoulder before walking past Bruce and Coulson, giving them a wave.

Just then, the door opened and Steve looked up, horrified to see Tony walking in. One look at the grin on his face and Steve knew that Clint had been wrong. So very wrong. Tony definitely knew and he thought it was hilarious.

Steve’s could feel his stomach twisting into knots as Tony made a beeline for him. His whole face was growing warm and he hoped he wasn’t turning beet-red.

“Hey Tony! Wasn’t expecting to see you today” he called out as Tony approached, trying his best to sound unfazed.

“I had some stuff to run by Coulson real quick” he said, grin still plastered across his face. “But I am glad I ran into you.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked casually, dreading what was coming.

“Of course. I couldn’t wait to congratulate you on finally joining the 21st century and enjoying all the wonders of social media.”

Steve just shrugged his shoulders. “I thought I’d see what all the hype was about. I still think it’s strange to post everything about your life online for millions of people to see. But maybe that’s just me.”

“Definitely just you” Tony laughed. “So how’s it going so far?”

“I’m getting the hang of it, I think. Clint was kind enough to give me a few pointers…”

“Clint did? I don’t know that I’d take any advice from him, he might just be screwing with you.”

“No, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Anyway” Tony continued, waving off Steve’s defense of Clint, “I see you found me. I appreciate all the love.” He laughed, slapping Steve on the back. “Better watch out, some people might read into that, if you know what I mean.”

Steve just stared open-mouthed, at a loss for words.

“Just kidding, Cap, don’t take everything so seriously” Tony said, giving him a friendly shove. Throwing up a mock-salute, he moved away, heading for Coulson. “You should post something yourself” he said over his shoulder as he left.

“Uh yeah, sure” Steve stammered, “I’ll have to do that.”

“Can’t wait” he said, shooting a wink at Steve.

Steve sagged back against the couch miserably, closing his eyes as the conversation began replaying itself in his head, like it always did after his interactions with Tony.

“Still clueless, huh?”

“Jesus, Clint!” Steve exclaimed, bolting upright. “I thought you’d left?”

“Yeah, I was going to, but then I saw Stark come in and I couldn’t resist. Had to see how that was gonna play out. Not great, I have to say.” He shrugged. “Plus, anything to put off the paperwork for another few minutes.

“Uh huh” Steve grunted.

“So, he’s an idiot. That doesn’t mean anything. He probably just has no clue that you’re interested. It’s not like you’re dropping any hints. Except for today, of course” Clint said, giving him a good-natured nudge with his elbow.

“Yeah, maybe” Steve sighed, sounding thoroughly unconvinced. “You’re being uncharacteristically supportive.”

“Yeah well, maybe I’m trying to live vicariously through you. I’m not taking my own advice, obviously.”

The pair lapsed into silence, both thinking about how they were too scared to put themselves out there.

“Guess we’re both pretty pathetic, huh?” Clint said.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

Clint just shook his head before patting Steve on the knee supportively and getting up. “One day.”

“One day” Steve agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short, hopefully cute one that's from a while back. The original prompt was “you just liked a three year old photo of me on instagram i didn’t even know you had an account” but I switched it up just a little bit.


End file.
